


The Consequences Of Teasing

by Aminita, Editor1



Series: *Wolfmen and Orions [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Mild Pregnancy References, Multi, Nekos, Oral Sex, Pheromones made them do it, Star Trek-style Orions, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, dubcon, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminita/pseuds/Aminita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: Thompson the mostly-in-control Werewolf, Julia the second generation Orion, and Dusk/Coal the split person Neko all go into the woods.Julia, who is not as innocent as she appears, gets caught playing her game - but she didn’t expect the results.





	The Consequences Of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Editor1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/gifts).



She had noticed the way they fought over her, and rather liked it, if she was honest. Here was her. . . . Former death maze teammate, and her childhood friend, and now they were all older. . . 

Dusk was currently making faces at Thompson behind her back while she hugged him, laughing at some stupid joke he made. Then she made equal effort to lean into Dusk, head of his shoulder, smiling at him while he talked about all the things he had done recently, pretending she didn’t see Thompson glaring darkly over her shoulder. 

But, she supposed, doing everything she could to avoid any other boys and not exert her influence around them hadn’t given her the tools to keep her idle game going for long.

Thompson caught on first, eyes narrowing when she had tried to go off with Dusk, before moving back to lean on him while they got firewood. He leaned towards her, and instinctively, her breath caught in her lungs, and she was drowning in his gaze as he looked over her.

“Have you been thinking about it? What we did, back then?” His voice was husky, just a whisper between them. 

“N-no,” she lied, heartbeat stuttering, feeling her toes curl into the soil, in arousal and shame.

“So. . . You're telling me you aren’t thinking about the last time we were together?” His voice was low, dancing around her and making her shudder, the heat rising in her face until she felt almost mortified as their last encounter flashed through her mind. Straddling his muscular thighs, watching him stroke himself as he bit into her shoulder, growling into her ear as she shamelessly ground her soaking mound on his thigh, watching him spray them both - she couldn’t help the delicious, sinful shudder that ran through her, the darkening of her iris, the way her scent instinctively doubled, or the way she licked her lips.

She saw his shudder, the way his eyes slid shut and the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed as he leaned back every so slightly and remembered, too late, how sensitive he was to her scent. It wasn’t her fault, she was almost dripping from that memory, and getting lost like that made it so much harder to control herself -

“Get off her.” Dusk's voice cut through the almost dreamy moment, and Thompson was pushed back roughly, Dusk moving between them. He was so chivalrous, and she gratefully leaned her forehead on his shoulder blade, using that time to get herself under control.

But then he paused, and slowly turned to her, sniffling slightly at her aroused scent in the air. “ . . . Are you in love with him?” He asked, looking almost hurt, and she shook her head quickly.

“No! I. . . . I like him, but. . . I like you, too.” Se admitted meekly. He stared at her, and she felt compelled to continue babbling under his intense stare. “I-I wasn’t playing with you, I swear, I just - I liked all the attention, and you two are so competitive, and - “ her blush came back, looking from him to Thompson, shyly peering up from under her lashes at them.

“. . . So you like us both?” He asked confusedly. She nodded again, missing the way he was inhaling the air like it was a finely aged wine, the way his pupils were slowly getting blown.

“I do. . . I can’t pick one of you. . . You're my best friend, and he's my partner. . .” Thompson grinned at this, and Dusk frowned at him.

Thompson seemed immune to the reproachful look. “She likes me more.” His voice was almost gloating, moving around Dusk to tug her against his chest, warm and firm and she couldn’t help but nuzzle against him, blinking when she found herself pulled back into Dusk's arms, under his annoyed glare.

“She likes me better.” He ground out, one hand resting possessively over her hip. Thompson reached out, grabbing her free arm, hooking his hand on her other hip with a sure look. “As if.”

They both looked to her, seemed to be looking for an answer, but she had none to give, too caught up in the thrill of being their playtoy. It was almost frightening how much she liked their possessiveness, the way they so gently but firmly tried to take control of her.

“I. . . I like you both. . . “ she muttered weakly. “ I can’t choose.”

Thompson broke the fragile truce then, using his free hand to turn her to face him. “Well, I guess I just have to help you remember how you felt with me. . .” He said softly, before kissing her tenderly, making her gasp into the kiss and taking advantage of her surprise, tongue brushing into her mouth, French kissing her with just as much skill as he had so long ago in the game. She felt the familiar stirring in her abdomen, and shivered under his grasp.

Dusk stood still for a moment, maybe in shock, before he growled, sweeping her hair out of the way, and kissing up her shoulder, sucking softly along the curve of her neck, leaving his hand resting on her hip, while the other slid around to her abdomen and pressed her back against him. The possessive feel of being held had her reaching back without thinking, tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair, trying to find some purchase, something to ground herself while Thompson continued his lazy assault on her lips, and her fingers brushed teasingly over his ear.

Oh, wait, that was - she remembered the erogenous zone too late, as he bit down on the juncture between shoulder and neck, hand wandering slightly lower, slipping under her bathing suit bottom, index finger sliding through her drenched folds and making her moan and squirm. Thompson growled, hand coming up to cup her breast over her bikini top, and let his thumb rasp sensuously slowly over her nipple.

Dusk smirked at Thompson, finger sliding lazily against her. “She favors me, dog brain.”

Thompson stroked her nipple again, making her cry out lustily, looking back and forth between them. “She prefers me, fish-breath. She wants a real man.” He rolled his erection against her hips and Dusk's trapped hand, smirking. “You can’t give her this.”

She was drowning in sensation, unable to help the press of her hips against Dusk's seeking finger, or to stop herself from arching against Thompson’s teasing hand. Then, almost as if they were the same hands, Dusk's finger slid into her with his thumb pressing on her clit, just as Thompson pushed the damp fabric aside to twist the nipple he was palming, sending a bolt of electricity down her body, and she almost felt like screaming, or melting, maybe boiling over, right on the edge of an orgasm, pressing her hips roughly into Dusk's finger, moaning with abandon as she thrust her chest further into Thompson's seeking hand, savoring her first orgasm and flooding the air with her mind-numbing scent, setting both boys of in a possessive, lust fight.

“She came for me, mutt!”

Then she was throwing her head back, as Thompson broke the kiss to move his head down, lapping gently at her nipple, sending little quakes through her muscles and making her legs turn to jello. She'd have fallen, but as it was she was sandwiched between both men, and they had no intentions of letting her off that easy.

“As if, pussycat. That was my doing!”

Dusk slowly slid his finger in and out of her, thumb rubbing lightly over her clit, and she couldn’t help but clutch at his hair and paw his ear while he did, making him growl and whimper behind her, rocking his erection against her bottom. He took advantage of her free mouth, free hand releasing her hip to slide slowly up her side, catching her jaw and tipping her back further to meet her mouth in a much softer kiss, sucking gently on her lip, breaking the kiss to give her air and taunt Thompson.

“She’s wet for me, I can feel everything, she'd desperate for my cock, she doesn’t want some half-breed cur like you.”

Thompson growled, biting down on her nipple softly, other hand gently massaging her neglected breast, making her whine and pulse around Dusk, and she found a hand slipping down his chest to rest lightly over the waistband of his swim trunks, sitting teasingly in the trail of hair that disappeared under the elastic and fabric. She hazily remembered that beautiful penis, and wanted to see it again.

“She touched me first, wanted me first. She still wants me, you mangy mouse-catcher.”

This was every dirty story she had read and better, and their fighting was only making her hotter. She found her hips trapped against Thompson's erection and Dusk's - no, looking up she saw white hair, when had that happened? But it was Coal's - hand, and her bottom back against his erection. God, but they both felt so good. She couldn’t stop herself from rocking into both, or find it in her heart to call this a bad idea, as her hand dipped beneath Thompson's waistband and locked around his rock hard, almost burning cock. 

He shuddered and snarled when he felt her grip him, moving his hand around to slide into the back of her swim trucks, sinking his finger inside her beside Coal's. 

“See how much she. . . . Agh, mhm. . . Can't keep her hands off me? Yeah, just like that Julia, yes.” He panted, curling his finger so it rubbed against her walls and made her jump, writhing and whining. Coal just hissed back, working his finger harder as well, scoffing at him while working a second of his fingers in, stretching her wider. It would have made her scream with pain, but when him thumb pressed against her clit, it became a buzz of pleasure. “Using my plays? I knew you had no originality.” He smirked at Julia, nuzzling her ear affectionately, murmuring, “Miss me, babe? Just here to make this the best experience for you possible~”

Thompson growled, sucking thoroughly on her breast, drawing blood to the surface in a darn green and purple bruise, while Coal scissored his fingers, making her shriek and her hips rock uncontrollably.

They worked at an offset rhythm, making her squirm and she kissed Coal back, quickly turning rough, nipping and sucking, the kiss a mixture of grunts and pants and she struggled to build back up to that plateau again. 

Then, their fingers caught the same rhythm, pressing deeply into her, the angels offset enough that yes, right like that - she came with another loud cry, kissing Coal with abandon and her hips rocked on their hands and they extended her bliss, manipulating her until she felt utterly wrung out.

Thompson released her first, Coal soon after, both holding her up as they moved back at the same time, leaving her in a daze of post-orgasmic sex and lust. They watched her like two predators watching prey, and she shivered with. . . Anticipation? Where had her mind gone? Probably wherever useless things go.

“Who's better?” The question was harsh, as Coal stood with his arms crossed and pants tented to her left, eyes blazing desire, Thompson to her right, still shuddering, penis hanging out, throbbing and red. “Who do you want?”

She was helpless to her body's demands, watching them both with equal fervor, voice thick and barely able to whisper. “I want you both.”

Coal snarled, grabbing her jaw and tugging her into another harsh kiss, and Thompson moved behind her, and she found herself in the reverse situation she was in before. Hazily, she registered Thompson tugging her bottoms down from behind her, as Coal's tongue danced against her own, and she stroked his soft ears freely, moaning and whimpering into his kiss. 

“I want you,” Coal growled into her ear, and she nodded, delirious with the pleasure she was getting from both men, and Thompson growled in her other ear, biting the lobe gently.

“Let me, I'll fuck you better,” His voice was almost animalistic, and she couldn’t help but nod her consent, groaning her agreement, enthusiastically grinding against them both, wanton and needing, panting as her core throbbed, feeling strangely empty. Her toes dug into the soil again and she felt Thompson's hands gliding down the backs of her thighs, shoving her legs apart and leaning forwards to lap at her pussy, pausing to admire the dripping green sit, shining with her desire, just begging him to taste it, enjoying the deep musky smell, and how sweet she looked, like a candy, ambrosia. He shuddered and groaned as he ran his tongue along her lips, her addictive taste flooding his body, almost like some sort of drug, giving him an indescribable high that only make his cock harder, desperate to push into her.

Coal held her shaking body up, teasing her breasts, fingers ghosting under the healthy swells, teasing her curves, kissing her intensely, letting his tongue dip in and out of her mouth, fucking her with it, head spinning from the intensity of the rush she seemed to be giving him. He could smell her arousal, that delicious scent wafting up from the apex of her thighs and making him almost salivate at the idea of being inside her.

Julia whined, moaning and rocking against Thompson's mouth, kissing Coal intensely, quaking under the ferocious kiss, feeling lightheaded and weak from the total command of her they had, trembling as his fingers skimmed over her breast, just shy of her nipple, desperate for him to tug it, bite it, give her any attention.

Before she knew it, she found herself shuttering, her mind breaking into a million pieces, unable to think, to breathe as she came undone over Thompson's mouth, screaming into Coal's kiss, gingers clutching his ears.

Thompson got up quickly, shedding his bottoms, Coal doing the same, pushing them off his hips one handed, still teasing her breast as she writhed against him. They were both determined to be her first, and it was simply a race at this point who got there first.

Half delirious, Julia was almost unaware of what was happening, senses returning slowly to her after her second Earth-shattering orgasm. Then she felt two cocks rubbing against her slick folds, and almost wanted to plead with them, that no, this wasn’t how she wanted it, she was afraid, she couldn’t handle that much, before she felt the tips of both slide into her, and her mind short circuited as she mindlessly thrust down against them, screaming as they stretched her wide, feeling hot and full and finally the empty aching was gone and she wanted to cry from the pleasure -

She was biting Coal's shoulder roughly, shrieking as she bounced herself on them both, one hand curled in Coal's hair, the other gripping Thompson's shoulder.

They each held one of her legs around them, keeping her spread wide, Thompson lapping at her breast and growling deeply, Coal shuddering with her every movement, holding himself back as he watched her pleasured-fogged face while she rode them. Her hands rubbed against his ear, and he couldn’t stop himself from fingering her clit and teasing it, both of them shuddering and straining, as she enveloped them with velvet soft warmth and such wet heat.

“Yes, Ah, s-so tight, beautiful, ah, J-Julia - “ his groan was only drowned out by her loud moans, as the fucked herself with their cocks. 

Thompson snarled, unable to hold back with her scent clinging to everything around them, shuddering and almost howling as he thrust sharply inside her, breaking her pace and making her spasms around him, cock jerking and spurting roughly with his release.

“F-fuck, so tight, Julia, god - “ He was almost unable to speak, as he came inside her, almost vainly hoping that she would get pregnant, be forced to be his mate, such perfection shouldn't be wasted on this cat -

Coal hissed, eyes sliding closed and her hand tensed over his ear, the sudden clenching of her inner walls too much as he also came, kissing her roughly, jamming her between them as they both fucked her through their orgasms, setting her into her third, white hot behind her eyes, like fireworks over the bay, the first touch of sunlight, making her tense, walls fluting over them and only prolonging the boy's orgasms that much longer.

“J-Julia!” He couldn’t help the yowl that ripped from him as he fucked her harder, almost hoping that this would tie her to him, that she'd pick him as the best, this would prove himself to her so she wouldn’t be wasted on that mongrel -

They all collapsed in a heap, Julia draped over Coal and Thompson, looking thoroughly fucked, hair sticking to her face, sweat covering all them, cum slowly dripping out of her gaping hole, shuddering and twitching in the aftershocks, breathing unsteady.

She looked at them, still trying to catch her breath. Coal was a mess, the fur on his ears sticking up every which way, hair a disarray. Thompson didn’t look much better, panting and sticky with sweat. She waited until they both looked at her, inhaling so she could get her voice as steady as possible.

“. . . . I want to do that again.”

Both boys stared at her. 

“. . . You couldn’t choose?” Thompson asked.

Julia blinks at them, too tired to be coy. “I can’t decide.”

Coal was the first to jump up. “Well, if you aren't satisfied~” He was, incredibly already hard again, pushing back into her without delay, enjoying the way she arched against him, legs wrapping around his waist.

“Fucking cheating cat!” Thompson didn’t take kindly to him, pulling Julia of with an obscene squelch, turning her around so she was kneeling in front of him and tipping her chin up so she was right at his cock. “Lick, sweetheart.”

Julia obediently leaned forwards to lick him, cleaning off the combination of his and Coal’s cum and dancing her tongue along his shaft, tracing the tip and along every vein.

Coal snarled, grabbing her hips and pulling her up, thrusting into her and she gasped at the way this new position affected her, and Thompson took the chance to shove himself into her mouth, hardening rapidly with the shocked expression she gave him and her pleased moan, lapping and sucking on his dick as it almost seemed to grow inside her mouth. She was very careful not to use her teeth, not wanting to hurt him, but it was hard as she had to hang her jaw wide so he fit.

Coal snarled, too caught up in her slightly loosened but still incredibly tight walls, in the way her arousal almost seemed to be flowing out of her, in the thick smell,of pheromones, sex and arousal that tinted the air, fucking her pussy with wild abandon, gently flicking the bud of her nipple. “Look at her, dog. She's positively soaked around me.”

“Only because she's enjoying this so much, cat.” Thompson groaned, not taking his eyes off Julia dutifully reviving his cock, shuddering and trembling. Yeah, he was rock hard again watching her do her best to fit him in her mouth, to get herself as far down his shaft as he could. He tried to hold back, but couldn’t help himself, grabbing a handful of her raven black, thick and curly hair, pushing her deeper on his cock until she was almost choking, leaving her enough slack to pull back whenever she needed.

Coal was lost in the sweet sliding sensation on her inner walls clamping down and fluttering around him, knowing that this would be a moment he would remember and cherish forever. He heard her muffled moaning, and a fresh gush of desire scented the air, almost drenching his thighs. He came with a cry, shoved as tight as he could against her cervix, willing all the fluid find its way deep inside her. He pulled out, spent, and couldn’t help leaning down and lapping gently at her folds, sucking softly on her clit as she screamed, shuddering and came undone above him, squirting in this mouth and and dribbling all down his chin, making him shudder and moan.

Thompson pulled himself out of her mouth, making her whimper and gasp through her orgasm, quickly moving back and ignoring Coal under her, thrusting into her twitching abused hole, giving her no time to recover.

Julia screamed again, shuddering, head hanging, face surrounded by her hair, locking eyes with Dusk, and he found himself crawling up, laying on his back with his semi-hard cock just below her mouth, shuddering as she lowered her head, greedily lapping at him, trembling and barely holding herself up.

Thompson thrust sharply against her, too lost to remember to be gentle, rocking her tiny frame with every thrust, letting himself shift slowly, until he was more beast than man, knot half filled and dragging past her sensitive lips, making her moan and whimper around Coal's cock. He enjoyed the wet, obscene noises fucking her like this made, every squelch and sucking sound feeling like victory. He growled, so close to his climax, smelling every orgasm she had had, the mixing of his and her scent together to make a unique blend, determined to erase any trace of that cat on her.

Julia panted, doing her best to breathe through her nose as she tried valiantly to suck and slurp Coal's cock, licking and mouthing it as much as she had Thompson’s, trying to ignore the way her body rocked with every thrust, the way Thompson grew inside her, hot and demanding and rough, how Coal moaned and cursed under his breath, fingers stroking her hair. She was in sensory overload, panting, throat feeling dry, drool dripping down her chin, covering Coal's dick and crotch, soaking his lap, her own thighs sticky from her juices and the boy's cum.

Thompson groan, pounding roughly into her sopping core and howled again, shuddering as his knot swelled, pressing tightly against her fluttering walls, looking them in place and keeping all the cum, inside her, spurting against her cervix in hot, long splashes, forcing everything into her. He bit down on her shoulder, making her scream and come at the same time, the vibrations setting Coal off as well.

She fell first, onto Dusk, mouth and chin covered in drool and cum, and he whimpered and shuttered under her weight. Thompson half collapsed on top of her, reaching around to feel her slightly swollen belly between Coal's legs, careful to keep the majority of his weight off her.

She looked so tired, so well fucked. She was swollen with a mix of their cum, and it wasn’t going anywhere soon if he could help it, knot pressing against her delicate, swollen inner walls. 

Maybe, after a nap, she would be willing to go for round three. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Um, if you liked this, could you hit the Kudos button? I'd really appreciate it! It keeps me motivated (and is kinda like a “Hey you didn't write trash!” Thing to me) soif you liked this I might come up with more depraved but hopefully acceptable smut. No comment required (though I’d love that!) because I am also a shy bean who doesn’t know how to works when I like something. But the kudos is just a really nice sorta thumbs up so I know I’m doing well!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
